Micronutrients are nutrients needed throughout life in small quantities. They are dietary nutrients needed by the human body in very small quantities (generally less than 100 micrograms/day) as opposed to macro-minerals which are required in larger quantities. The Micro-nutrients or trace elements include at least iron, cobalt, chromium, copper, iodine, manganese, selenium, zinc, boron and molybdenum.
Due to urbanization, over population and ill practices of agriculture there are losses of essential minerals from the soil. Due to insufficient nutrients in soil there is a declination of nutrients in food, which in turn causes deficiency of nutrients among the subjects who consume such food. Some major consequences of such deficiencies are bone disease, in every age group.
Zinc is an essential trace element for all forms of life. The significance of zinc in human nutrition and public health was recognized relatively recently. Clinical zinc deficiency in humans was first described in 1961, when the consumption of diets with low zinc bioavailability due to high phytic acid content was associated with “adolescent nutritional dwarfism” in the Middle East.
Numerous aspects of cellular metabolism are zinc-dependent. Zinc plays important roles in growth and development, the immune response, neurological function, and reproduction. On the cellular level, the function of zinc can be divided into three categories:    1. Catalytic: Nearly 100 different enzymes depend on zinc for their ability to catalyze vital chemical reactions.    2. Structural: Zinc plays an important role in the structure of proteins and cell membranes. A finger-like structure, known as a zinc finger motif, stabilizes the structure of a number of proteins. Loss of zinc from biological membranes increases their susceptibility to oxidative damage and impairs their function.    3. Regulatory: Zinc finger proteins have been found to regulate gene expression by acting as transcription factors (binding to DNA and influencing the transcription of specific genes). Zinc also plays a role in cell signaling and has been found to influence hormone release and nerve impulse transmission. Recently, zinc has been found to play a role in apoptosis (gene-directed cell death), a critical cellular regulatory process with implications for growth and development, as well as a number of chronic diseases.
Zinc deficiencies lead to increased incidence or bigger severity of a long list of human diseases and disorders. Zinc is, inter alia, very important for maintaining the immune system of humans, including having antiviral properties. It is also required for normal brain growth and functioning. Furthermore, it is important for reducing the vulnerability of humans to diseases like malaria, pneumonia and diarrhoea, which are prevalent in many developing countries. Zinc deficiency leads to retarded growth and increased incidences of dwarfism.
Copper (Cu) is an essential trace element for humans and animals. In the body, copper shifts between the cuprous (Cu1+) and cupric (Cu2+) forms, though the majority of the body's copper is in the Cu2+ form. The ability of copper to easily accept and donate electrons explains its important role in oxidation-reduction (redox) reactions and in scavenging free radicals. Copper is a critical functional component of a number of essential enzymes known as cuproenzymes. Some of the physiologic functions known to be copper-dependent are:    1. Energy production    2. Connective tissue formation    3. Iron metabolism    4. Functioning of Central nervous system    5. Neurotransmitter synthesis    6. Metabolism of neurotransmitters    7. Formation and maintenance of myelin    8. Melanin formation    9. Antioxidant functions    10. Functioning of Superoxide dismutase    11. Functioning of Ceruloplasmin    12. Regulation of gene expression
Several food and beverages have been provided to supplement the deficiencies of the micro and trace nutrients in the human bodies.
Since the acute shortage of the micronutrients particularly zinc and copper causes major health problems among humans, it has been very important to supplement the same through food. To overcome these health problems fortifications have been introduced in the masses so as to provide them nutrition.
However, supplementing the micro-nutrient deficiencies through food is not always feasible due to different food habits of the subjects in different geographical locations. However, the same can be done through drinking water.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a composition of micronutrients for fortifying food & water beverages for human consumption.
Further, the object of the present invention is to provide a micro-nutrient composition comprising zinc and copper.
Further, the object of the present invention is to provide a hydrating supplement fortified with the micro nutrients to supplement the deficiencies.
Further, the object of the present invention is to provide beverage fortified with the micro nutrients to supplement the deficiencies in humans.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide beverage fortified with Zinc and Copper to reduce the deficiencies diseases in humans.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive source and additional dietary nutrients such as Zinc and copper in treated water beverage.
Further, object of the present invention is to provide the process for the preparation of the composition of micronutrients.
Further, object of the present invention is to provide the process for the preparation of the treated water beverage fortified with the micro nutrients to supplement the deficiencies.